FIFA World Cup Series ESP vs NED
by Mikurira
Summary: ESP vs NED. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat pertandingan itu. Pertandingan Spanyol melawan Belanda. Based FIFA World Cup 2014. Spain/Romano. (1/?)


Axis Power : Hetalia bukan milik saya, itu milik Himayura-sensei. FIFA World Cup adalah acara sepak bola dunia yang diadakan 4 tahun sekali.

Saya hanya membuat fanfiksi ini karena gak rela Spain kalah huhu ToT, sepertinya dia butuh bantuan Romano (?) untuk kedepannya. Semangat Spain, I will always support you.

Ini akan menjadi bahan pertamaku dalam menulis fanfiksi worldcup. Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

**FIFA World Cup 2014 Fanfiction**

Spain 1-5 Netherland

Oleh Mikurira

.

.

Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador, Bahia, Brasil, sudah ramai dengan sorak pendukung yang menggetarkan stadion itu. Warna oranye khas jersey Netherland terlihat di setiap sudut stadion. Bendera merah kuning merah pun berkibar diantara para penonton disana, melambangkan pemain lawannya.

Diantara bangku penonton itu, terlihat dua orang—seorang perempuan dan seorang lelaki, tengah berbincang satu sama lain.

"Eh, kak, kau pasti menangkan kan hari ini?" tanya Belgium pada kakaknya yang duduk di salah satu bangku VIP stadion itu. Netherland berdecak, mengambil sebatang rokoknya dan kemudian menatap kearah bangku di sebelah seberangnya, Spain ada disana.

"Ya, sudah kupastikan kita akan menang kali ini," kata si pirang menatap kearah jersey biru yang baru saja masuk ke stadion. Kali ini timnya tidak memakai jersey oranye seperti biasanya, begitu pula dengan kubu sebelahnya, Spain, tidak memakai jersey merah kebanggaannya.

Disisi sudut lain, orang yang dibicarakan masih terdiam menatap kearah lapangan di depannya.

"Awas kalau kau sampai kalah," ucap lelaki itu. Spain hanya diam, "pokoknya kau harus menang seperti tahun tahun lalu, Spain-baka!" mulutnya menggembung, menatap kearah para player yang sudah menjabat tangan satu sama lain.

"Iya…" ucap Spain lemas.

"Kenapa lemas begitu! Kau kan juara dunia tahun lalu!" kata Romano lagi menepuk pundak Spain. Tapi Spain tidak menanggapinya seperti biasa, membuat Romano terdiam karena merasa kalau ada yang aneh semenjak tadi. Spain tidak seceria biasanya.

Mata Romano kemudian kembali kearah para pemain yang telah bersiap pada posisinya. Peluit pertandingan pun berbunyi. Bola putih itu menggelinding kearah kanan dan kiri, membuat benteng pertahanan dan uluran waktu bagi Spain.

Benar. Bola masih terus berada di wilayah Spain—masih mengulur tanpa mencoba menyerang lebih agresif. Dalam hatinya Romano merasa yakin kalau oyabun pecinta tomatnya ini tidak akan kalah. Dia yakin akan hal itu.

Spain terdiam menatap dua mata berbinar yang menatap kearah lapangan hijau di depannya itu. Romano terlalu bersemangat kali ini.

"Ne, Romano," panggil Spain pada lelaki di sebelahnya, "kalau aku kalah kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?" tanya Spain melirik kearah dua bola mata yang menatapnya kaget.

"Kalah?! Kau tidak akan kalah bodoh!" kata Romano lagi sambil mengibarkan bendera kecil Spain di tangannya. _Kau benar, aku tidak akan kalah!_ Itulah kata-kata 4 tahun lalu di pertandingan yang sama, membuat Romano berharap kata-kata percaya diri itu keluar lagi dari mulut lelaki di sebelahnya.

Tapi Spain hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi lanjut kata-kata Romano barusan.

"Ka-kalau kau kalah aku akan membencimu! Kuso!" kata Romano lagi pada Spain. Lelaki _tsundere_ itu kemudian menatap kearah Netherland dan Belgium yang ada di selah seberang bangkunya, "mati saja kau pirang!" teriak Romano menjulurkan lidahnya pada lelaki itu.

Netherland tidak menanggapi, dan Belgium menjulurkan lidahnya juga membalas Romano.

.

.

.

Pertandingan berlangsung tidak lama, saat itu tidak sengaja sang wasit memberikan jatah pinalti pada Spain akibat pelanggaran yang dilakukan dari Netherland di kotak penalty miliknya.

Romano terlihat senang saat Spain berhasil mendapatkan satu gol karenanya. Tapi Spain diam. Ia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menunduk lemah, melirik kearah lelaki pirang di seberangnya.

Tajam. Lelaki itu menatap Spain tajam tidak berbelas kasihan.

"Gool! Spain gool!" kata Romano senang.

"Romano, tenanglah," kata Spain mencoba mendudukkan Romano yang ber-euforia dengan satu gol yang diberikan oleh tim oyabunnya.

Pertandingan pada babak pertama pun selesai dengan skor 1 sama. Peluit tanda babak pertama selesai pun telah berbunyi, membuat Spain segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan bangku penonton menuju ke arena ruang ganti pemain.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Romano pada Spain.

"Aku ada urusan—"

"Aku ikut!"

"Dengan timku," kata Spain lagi pada Romano, membuat sang lelaki yang baru saja berdiri kembali duduk. Selain orang yang bekepentingan, Romano tahu kalau tempat itu tidak bisa dimasuki sembarangan, dan ia menghormati privasi Spain sebagai Negara juga.

Romano hanya terdiam menatap punggung yang menghilang ditangga itu. Sempat ia menatap kearah lelaki beriris hijau yang tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya itu, berharap akan mendapat sesuatu yang menjelaskannya, tapi pada kenyataannya, itu sama sekali tidak menghasilkan penjelasan apapun.

Dahinya berkerut dan pipinya menggembung, khas Romano kalau sedang marah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Spain tidak seperti biasanya kali ini. Kesal dan juga marah bercampur sedih kini bercampur aduk dalam perasaan lelaki itu.

.

Sementara itu Spain yang baru saja masuk ke lorong lorong ruang ganti pemain, tiba-tiba saja merasakan sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya, mendorongnya kearah tembok dan menatapnya sangar.

"Kau!" Netherland menatap kearah hijau emerald itu dengan panas.

"Bukan salahku, wasit yang menyuruhnya," kata Spain lagi mengalihkan pandangannya.

BUAKH!

Sebuah pukulan mengenai pipi kiri Spain. Ia menatap tajam kearah Netherland yang ada di depannya.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun, tapi setelah ini, jangan lagi dekati Romano," kata Spain pada lelaki itu, "persetan dengan pertandingan ini, tapi kalau kau berani mengacak-acak anak itu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam," ucapnya jelas pada Netherland.

Dua lelaki itu saling memandang tajam. Dipandang aneh oleh Belgium yang baru saja mau menghampiri sang kakak di sana.

"Kak," panggil Belgium membuat Netherland segera melepaskan kerah baju Spain, "Ayo!" kata Belgium merangkul tangan kakaknya dan menatap kearah Spain di yang masih terdiam disana, "sampai nanti Es-pa-na~ semoga beruntung," kata Belgium menatap lelaki itu dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

Babak selanjutnya dimulai. Suasana semakin meriah dan Romano juga semakin bersemangat menontonnya. Berbeda dengan Spain yang sedari tadi diam di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" Romano kesal dan menatap kearah Spain dengan serius, "disaat negaramu bertanding kaunya malah muram seperti ini! Oi, Spain!" Romano menarik bahu lelaki di sebelahnya, "kalau begini bisa-bisa kau—"

"GOOOLL!" suara riuh penonton membuat Romano kaget, skor kini sudah menjadi 2-1, kemenangan untuk Netherland.

Romano terdiam. Ia menatap Spain yang tidak menunjukan wajahnya padanya.

"Sudah kuduga ini ada apa-apanya!" kata Romano kesal, "Spain! Katakan padaku!" kata Romano menarik kerah baju Spain. Lelaki itu terdiam menatap kearah Romano yang menatapnya kesal.

"Tidak papa, Romano, hanya… sedikit masalah," jawab Spain melepaskan tangan Romano di kerahnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau… tsk!" Romano kesal. Ia kembali duduk dan menatap kearah bagaimana para permain berbalut putih itu tidak memiliki agresifitas seperti biasanya. Romano kemudian berdiri, hendak menghampiri sang pirang dan adiknya yang kini tersenyum bahagia.

Kalau saja Spain tidak menarik tangannya, Romano pasti sudah menghampiri dua orang itu dan menghajarnya.

"GOOOOLL!" dan satu lagi gol untuk Netherland.

Romano berdecih, menarik tangannya dari genggaman Spain disana. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat kearah dua orang disana.

"Hey kalian! Dasar licik!" kata Romano menatap kearah dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan itu.

"Heee," Belgium menatap kearah Romano dengan wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat baik seperti dulu lagi. Perempuan itu terlihat lebih jahat daripada biasanya, "kami tidak melakukan apapun kok, ya kan kak?" tanya Belgium pada Netherland sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Netherland hanya diam menatap kearah Romano.

"Bohong!" kata Romano nyaris menangis menatap kearah dua orang disana.

"Terima saja kekalahannya, dan berjuanglah untuk dirimu sendiri," kata Netherland pada dua bola mata yang berkaca menatapnya itu.

"Tapi—"

Romano tercekat. Sebuah tangan merangkulnya dan membawanya pergi dari situ. Riuh suara penonton karena gol yang dicetak Netherland lagi bergemuruh luas diseluruh penjuru stadion. Suara gemuruh itu bagaikan pisau yang menyayat Romano ke hatinya.

Spain membawa Romano keluar dari stadion itu kalau saja Romano tidak terhenti langkahnya diantara lorong-lorong gelap disana.

"Spain!" Romano menarik kerah baju lelaki di hadapannya, matanya berair menatap kearah Spain yang tak mau menatapnya, "Spain! Katakan padaku!" kata Romano kesal.

Spain terdiam. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam kearah tangan Romano di kerahnya. Didorongnya Romano kearah tembok disana. Lelaki pecinta tomat itu masih belum menengadahkan wajahnya menatap kearah Romano.

"Spain bodoh! Aku tidak—"

Sebuah bibir kemudian mendarat di ranum merah Romano. Ia terbungkam.

"Mmmh! S-Spain! Sekarang bukan saatnya—nnh!" Kembali mulut itu ditutup oleh sentuhan panas otot lembut yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menyapu bersih tiap sudut mulut lelaki yang dijajahinya tersebut, membuat Romano nyaris kewalahan dan kehabisan nafas karenanya.

"Romano…" Spain melepaskan ciumannya, bersamaan dengan kembali suara riuh penonton bergemuruh karena angka yang dicetak Netherland lagi.

Spain terdiam memeluk Romano di dekapannya, "maafkan aku Romano…" ucapnya kepalanya tertunduk pada bahu Romano yang bergetar. Romano menangis, merasakan adanya tetesan panas mengalir di bahunya, menembus baju yang dipakainya.

Romano mengeratkan pelukannya, merasakan perasaan kesal sekaligus marah dalam benaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya? Karena kedutaan Netherland yang baru saja membuat perjanjian dengan Italy? Dia tidak tahu.

"Spain…" Romano memeluk erat lelaki di hadapannya, matanya tajam meluapkan kekesalan dan kemarahannya, "pasti… pasti akan kubalas nanti…" ucap Romano bergetar dengan sejuta kemarahannya.

.

.

* * *

**END **(pertandingan ESP/NED)

* * *

.

A/N : hiyaaa, maaf, tapi malah jadi angst begini ya? Well, sebenarnya ini karena author tidak kuat dengan kekalahan Spain semalam hiks :'( dibantai 5-1 coba, sakit kakak, sakitnya tuh disini *nunjuk kokoro* begitulah, jadi ini fanfiksi berteman World Cup. Tunggu fanfiksi World Cup lainnya dari saya ya :3 (nunggu pertandingannya dulu tapi hehe)

Dan setiap pertandingan adalah cerita terpisah. Karena genre yang berbeda dan tokoh yang berbeda, jadi salam worldcup untuk semuanya!

Lalu, sesuai jadwal FIFA World Cup bakal ada Inggris vs Italy. Yeah, kita lihat bagaimana nanti hasilnya :D lalu fanfiksi siap menyerbu diriku hehe.

Review?


End file.
